Lose it All
by Sele Mc
Summary: El destino y el tiempo tienen sus formas de juntar a las personas, y al final es decisión de ellas el jugarse el todo con la posibilidad de perderlo todo o ganarlo todo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas y todos. Yo vuelvo con una nueva historia, yo sé que debería volver con Tercera Oportunidad, para aquellos que la leen, pero esta historia se metió jajaja, aún no la termino, pero no la haré tan larga como la otra, así que espero no tomarme tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. Los protagonistas son, por supuesto, Darien y Serena, y he de decir, que es una adaptación de una de mis historias que alguna vez escribí en otro foro sobre otro fandom. Y con eso, espero les guste o me dejen su opinión. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Las canciones que están son de los otros amores de mi vida: Backstreet Boys siendo la principal Lose it All, y, en partes, Safest Place to Hide y Try. **

* * *

_**+-+ LOSE IT ALL +-+**_

_**by Selene Mc**_

"_**Time has a way, time is all I've got" **_

Serena tuvo una vida tranquila hasta que llegó a la preparatoria que para ella fue un infierno, dos cosas la mantuvieron con vida y con sus esperanzas altas, su grupo favorito de 3 adorables chicos que la acompañaban todos los días. La otra, su ángel, la única en darle ánimos para levantarse a diario e ir a la preparatoria y evitar un ataque de depresión que la llevara a situaciones extremas, hasta el día que ella se fue y Serena murió con ella.

Darien, abrumado por la forma en que un día estaban luchando por ser conocidos y al otro eran los más aclamados de los Estados Unidos y el mundo, al punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad y depresión. Tras una larga conversación con sus compañeros, deciden tomarse un merecido descanso, antes de odiarse uno a otro, y Darien busca un lugar bastante alejado para ir a pasar unos días en solitario y pensar qué quería hacer con su vida. En su primera visita vio algo que lo dejó cautivado y embrujado para volver una vez más. En su segunda visita nunca esperó encontrarla pero mantenía la fe y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla, confundido y aún más atraído hacia ella y con la necesidad de tan sólo abrazarla.

Un viaje planeado por la mejor amiga de Serena para intentar sacarla de su estado de zombie, les cambiaría la vida a ambas para siempre, pero en especial a Serene, quien nuevamente volvió a creer que aún tenía un corazón y que una persona en especial había resucitado. Lo que empezó como una amistad en 2005, que por ayuda de internet había logrado seguir creciendo, ¿podrá convertirse en lo que dos corazones necesitan para seguir latiendo?

_**"And if I lose it all, there'll be nothing left to lose"**_

No hace mucho en que Serena había decidido mudarse a los Estados Unidos, siendo su razón principal, Darien Chiba. Aún cuando su tiempo con él era limitado a unas cuantas semanas, decidió irse con él aún en contra de la voluntad de sus padres y arriesgando el no tener a donde regresar una vez el viaje terminara. Estaba a punto de comenzar su segundo año de universidad, pero ya no hallaba razón alguna por la cual querer regresar a su país natal. Lo único que deseaba era vivir, algo que no había hecho por más de un año.

Darien, el tan aclamado artista del año, con la voz que lograba hacer a muchas soñar, estaba fascinado con una niña que se había cruzado frente a sus ojos en uno de sus viajes en solitario a un país que ni tenía idea donde quedaba. Justo cuando necesitaba encontrar respuestas a qué quería hacer con su vida, ella se atravesó en su camino por un mini instante. Pero el destino tiene formas raras de mostrarte lo que necesitas, sin darte una forma fácil de conseguirlo, o eso es lo que te hace creer. Nunca pensó que el dicho "la tercera es la vencida" fuera tan cierto, hasta que la volvió a ver, una tercera vez en donde menos lo esperó y, no tenía plan alguno de dejarla ir tan fácil.

" _**Take what you need, 'cause I can't hold my breath…**_

_**Say what you feel, 'cause I got nothing left..." **_

No era la primera vez que salían a comer desde que se conocieron 4 meses atrás, pero Darien estaba más callado de lo normal, lo que no ayudaba a los nervios de Serena, y tampoco la dejaba a ella decir mucho, así que iban en el auto de Darien en completo silencio. Llegaron al mejor restaurante en Orlando, Luma on Park, y los acomodaron en una de las mesas más apartadas y privadas. Serena esperó hasta que el mesero se había retirado luego de que Darien ordenara sus bebidas para finalmente romper el silencio.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Darien?

\- Esto es un Restaurante en Winter Park, bastante agradable y, en especial, privado.- le respondió haciendo el intento de mostrarle a Serena que no entendía lo que realmente le estaba preguntando.

\- Puedo darme cuenta de ello, pero no hablaba de eso. Así que, repito, ¿qué es esto?

\- ¿Estamos cenando? Serena, me confunde tu pregunta

\- ¿De verdad? O, sólo estás fingiendo confusión.- En ese momento se dio cuenta que no podía engañarla, respiró profundo antes de hablar nuevamente.

\- No puedo ocultarte nada, ¿cierto?

\- Si no hubieras actuado extraño todo el día, e insisto en que usara este vestido que compraste exclusivamente para la ocasión, probablemente lo hubieras logrado.

\- No sabía cómo decirlo

\- Podrías haber preguntado

\- ¿Hubieras dicho que sí?

\- Estoy aquí, ¿no?

\- Así que ya sabías que esto es una cita

\- No completamente, era mi mejor opción y tenía la esperanza de que así fuese.- lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero Darien pudo escucharlo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, un sonrisa tímida, bastante anormal en él.- No sabía que tenías un lado tímido, Mr. Chiba.

\- Y para serte sincero, yo tampoco.- Y ante tal confesión, Serena se quedó callada, los sentimientos de inseguridad y nerviosismo por los años de inexperiencia con los hombres en ese tipo de situaciones, el que siempre había sido tan tímida con ellos, surgieron con el único hombre con el que, por lo general, se sentía bastante cómoda. Para su fortuna, el mesero llegó con las bebidas y Darien ordenó la entrada y los platos fuertes para los dos, lo cual le dio a Serena la seguridad para volver a hablar una vez el mesero se había retirado.

\- No sé si debería sentirme alagada o preocupada de que me conozcas tanto los gustos.- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de poco de su bebida.-

\- ¿preocupada?

\- Digo, ¿eres algo así como un acosador?

\- Bueno, no es la primera cena que tenemos juntos, estuvimos viajando por una semana, además que llevas 2 semanas viviendo en mi casa, así que lo único que he hecho es prestar atención a tus gustos.-

\- Tienes un buen punto. Estoy orgullosa de ti por poner atención.- y le regaló una sonrisa sincera al hombre que ya era dueño de su corazón desde hace varios meses.

\- Gracias.- le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su copa.- Creo que deberíamos hacer un brindis.-

\- Un brindis… y, ¿se puede saber la razón?

\- Por nosotros, para que podamos descifrar todo esto en las próximas 4 semanas.- y ante esas palabras, el estrés que Serena había intentado ocultar volvió a resurgir.-

\- Salud.- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras chocaba su vaso con la copa de él y a penas tomaba de él.

\- Hoy estás muy callada

\- Así es

-¿Sucede algo?

\- No estoy muy segura

\- ¿Te asusté?

\- No es eso…- Serena fue interrumpida por el mesero que llevaba el plato de entrada, lo que ayudó a Darien a pensar en algo para intentar calmar a Serena.

\- Creo que deberíamos relajarnos los dos y disfrutar la cena. Somos amigos, no?- le preguntó con una sonrisa tanto de relajar el ambiente.-

\- Así es.- Ella le respondión sin poder quitar la expresión de seriedad de su rostro.-

\- Entonces hagamos como que ésta es sólo una cena como cualquier otra, y ya veremos como nos va. Estoy seguro que te va a encantar la comida.

\- La citas deberían de ser fáciles, ¿cierto?

\- No siempre.- Serena asiente y vuelve a tomar un poco de su bebida, mientras Darien cogé uno de los tenedores.- Prueba esto.- Así lo hizo, dejando que Darien le colocara la comida en su boca.

\- Muy bueno

\- Te dije que te iba a gustar.- Darien también probó un poco de la comida, y Serena tomó el otro tenedor, siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido, más que nada de la comida, pero Serena no lograba tranquilizarse.- ¿Me quieres decir que te pasa?

\- Sí sabes que es mi primera cita

\- Lo sé, y lo último que quiero es que te sientas incómoda

\- No es eso

\- ¿Entonces? Sabes que puedes decirle lo que sea.- Darien tomo la mano de Serena entre las suyas y se aseguró que sus ojos celestes estuvieran fijos en los suyos.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que atinó a decir y fueron interrumpidos por el mesero

\- ¿Les ofrezco otra bebida?

\- Café, negro sin azúcar.- fue lo primero que Serena atinó a decir, y sabía que necesitaría la cafeína

\- ¿Para usted?- le pregunta el mesero a Darien

\- Nada.- el mesero asiente y los vuelve a dejar solos, y Serena no pudo evitar volver a hacerle la misma pregunta

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Darien?

\- Me perdí.- en su rostro se notaba la frustración de que por primera vez en el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Serena no lograba comprender lo que ella quería preguntar ni entendía su mirada

\- ¿Todo esto es solo un pasatiempo para ti? ¿Soy sólo un pasatiempo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

\- En estos momentos demasiadas cosas pasan por mi cabeza en cuanto a porqué quieres salir conmigo- ese conmigo lo dijo con demasiado énfasis que no pasó desapercibido por Darien.

\- Creo que te estás subestimando

\- No desde mi punto de vista, solo soy el patito feo sin esperanza…- Se detuvo cuando vio que el mesero se dirigía a su mesa nuevamente, esta vez con el café y el plato fuerte-

\- Gracias, y por favor no nos interrumpan, si necesitamos algo yo le aviso.- le dijo Darien firmemente al mesero, quien sólo asintió y se retiró nuevamente.- ¿Patito feo?.- Serena asintió y no lo dejo decir nada más.

\- Bueno, comparado con las modelos y mal intento de cantantes con las que has salido y que estuviste a punto de casarte, lo soy. Y, definitivamente, no tengo muchas esperanzas de convertirme en una super modelo, delgada y hermosa. Al contrario, es muy probable que vuelva a ser la niña gorda que conociste hace 5 meses, no soy buena con las dietas y menos el ejercicio. Sin mencionar que tampoco puedo arreglarme muy bien, escoger la mejor combinación de ropa o incluso maquillarme bien, ni mencionemos el desastre que es mi cabello. Así que, en definitiva siempre seré el patito feo. Simplemente soy una niña para ti, no sé nada de estar en una relación con alguien o ni siquiera salir a citas, digo, ya bastante jodí ésta. Ni siquiera soy Estadounidense, mi familia te odia y me odia, pero lo más importante de todo, tengo que regresar con ellos en un mes.

\- Quédate conmigo

\- ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?- preguntó un tanto frustrada

\- Sí, y esta es mi respuesta a la primera pregunta que hiciste. Quiero que te quedes conmigo.- Esto último lo dijo viéndola a los ojos, sin saber cuánto tiempo se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Serena lo interrumpió

\- Creo que ya quiero irme.- dicho esto bajó la mirada y tomó un poco de café.

\- Lo que tú quieras.- Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle si quería comer, pidió la cuenta, la cual se la llevaron rápido, y no se molestó en revisar, tan sólo dejó el dinero y ayudó a Serena a levantarse para luego guiarla hacia su auto, todo el camino en completo silencio hasta que estaban dentro del mismo.-

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

\- La verdad no, pero quisiera que estuviéramos solos para poder hablar en paz.- Darien asintió y de inmediato emprendió el camino hacia su casa, lo que no les tomó más de 25 minutos en estar de regreso, todo el camino estuvieron en completo silencio hasta que estaban dentro de la casa, y Serena permaneció con su rostro bajo tratando de ocultarlo de Darien.

\- Okay, ya estamos aquí, solos…- se quedó callado al notar que Serena tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y fue ahí que se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Es que no es justo…

\- ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?- no quería ser tan duro con ella, pero no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado.

\- Todo esto, tú pidiendome que me quede contigo, que mi respuesta no depende tan solo de mí… No puedo estar en el país por más de 6 meses, o estaría de ilegal. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Quedarme aquí y no hacer nada? ¿Dejar que tú pagues todo por mí? ¿Qué mis padres me odien aún más que no tendría a donde llegar después de esos 6 meses? A como voy, no creo tener a donde llegar en enero.

\- No te odiarán, me echarán a mí la culpa, ya me odian lo suficiente, y no creo que en algún momento les agrade. Como turista puedes quedarte por 6 meses, tampoco estarías aquí todo el tiempo. En enero terminamos el Tour y nos vamos a Asia, puedes venir conmigo y eso te da por lo menos 1 mes fuera del país y estarías de regreso por otros 6 meses. Y por el dinero, nena, tengo suficiente y puedes usarlo para lo que necesites, sé que tampoco lo gastarías por gastar.

\- ¿Asia?- fue lo único que atinó a decir de todo lo que Darien le había dicho.-

\- Sí, y sabes algo, luego podemos ver a dónde más podemos ir y así conseguir más tiempo juntos.

\- No puedo, esto no está bien. ¿Qué sucederá cuando te aburras de mí?- Darien estaba a punto de refutar eso, pero Serena lo detuvo.- No digas que no, sabes que puede suceder que más tarde que temprano te des cuenta que siempre no me quieres tanto como para aguantarte en tu casa y pagar todo por mí.

\- Y es por eso que quiero que salgamos como algo más que amigos. Quiero saber a dónde podemos llegar, quiero saber si funcionamos como un nosotros.

\- ¿y si funcionamos?

\- Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para encontrar una forma legal de que te quedes, no te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente, y eso es una promesa.

\- ¿y si no funcionamos?

\- entonces, te ayudaré a quedarte aquí si eso es lo que realmente quieres o me asegurare que tengas un lugar a donde llegar, si lo que decides es volver.

\- ¿quedarme?- le preguntó bastante desconcertada con la respuesta de Darien.

\- Vivir aquí en Estados Unidos es lo que siempre has querido, ¿no?- Serena solo asintió.- entonces, si tú quieres yo te voy a ayudar, no importa lo que suceda con nosotros.

\- No tengo ni 20 años y ya salí huyendo de casa de mis padres

\- ¿No eres feliz?

\- No es eso, pero si me siento algo culpable

\- Bueno, si eres feliz, mi misión ha sido exitosa. Por lo de la culpa, ya encontraremos una forma de trabajar en ello, eres mayor de edad, y responsable de tus decisiones.- Darien le recordó para tratar de calmarla y convencerla.-

\- ¿Tu misión? ¿De qué hablas?

\- En vista de que estamos siendo honestos, ven vamos a sentarnos.- Darien toma la mano de Serena y la lleva hacia uno de los sillones.- Desde el día que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti, en ese vacío que vi en tus ojos. Luego de esa primer semana que pasamos juntos en la primera parte del tour, quería encontrar una forma de enmendar todo el dolor que había en ellos, en especial después de ser testigo de todo el teatrito que tu prima el día antes de la boda de tu hermana. Desde ahí supe que lo que quería era sacarte de ahí para que pudieras sonreír, que estuvieras tranquila, y lo más importante para mí, que tus hermosos ojos celestes tuvieran vida de nuevo.- Ante tal declaración, Serena ya no podía calmar sus lágrimas. Darse cuenta que ese hombre al que habia conocido 5 meses atrás, pudiera leerla tan bien, y quisiera hacer tanto por ella.- Así que desde que me contaste que tu ángel te había prometido que te traería a Disney pero que ya no pudo lograrlo, pensé que tal vez yo podría ayudar con eso, y espero no haberme equivocado.- Darien tomó aire antes de continuar.- En el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, no te había visto tan feliz como cuando llegamos a Disney, y sólo estábamos en la entrada de Lake Buena Vista.- Ese recuerdo se asomó a la mente de Serena y no pudo evitar sonreír aún entre lágrimas.- Y lo único que quiero es lograr eso, y si quedándote aquí es la manera de que seas feliz, lo voy a hacer.

\- Sabes, de alguna forma sé que ella tuvo que ver con todo esto, con mandarte a mi vida cuando más te necesitaba, porque nunca me sentí tan viva como cuando llegamos a Disney, y más aún cada día que despierto y no eres un sueño, ya no.

\- Serena Tsukino, ¿qué dices? ¿te gustaría salir conmigo como algo más que amigos? Lo cual significa que vas a acompañarme a la cena de Acción de Gracias con mis padres y el resto de la familia

\- Me encantaria salir contigo e ir a la cena de Acción de Gracias con tu familia.- le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Te va a encantar, y mamá va a estar feliz de verte ahí.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

\- Perdón por haber arruinado la noche.- le dice aún entre sus brazon e hizo que Darien se separara un poco de ella para verla a los ojos.-

\- No te preocupes, ya me las cobraré.- le responde con media sonrisa y un guiño, lo cual logró que Serena se sonrojara y al mismo tiempo empezara a reír a carcajadas.- Eso está mejor.- le dice secando las lágrimas que aún estaba en el rostro de Serena.

\- Eres demasiado chistoso, no puedo evitarlo.- le responde aún entre carcajadas

\- La mayoría de las personas dirían que soy guapo, sexy o algo por el estilo

\- Eres un corazón con patas

\- No precisamente, tal vez lo contrario a ello. No le digas a nadie o perderé mi reputación de chico malo

\- No te preocupes, eres MI corazón con patas, así que no le diré a nadie

\- Mmmm.. ¿celosa?

\- No tienes una idea.- a esto último Darien no pudo evitar reírse, y se separó un poco de Serena.

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos o prefieres quedarte en casa?

\- Creo que prefiero quedarme, para salir tendría que arreglarme nuevamente y sabemos que me tardo demasiado.

\- Lo que tú quieras. Pero no olvides que me las voy a cobrar.- por el tono un tanto pícaro en que Darien dijo lo último, Serena se sonrojó completamente

\- Ya veremos.- fue lo único que atinó a responder.-

\- Me refería a otra cita.- le dice muy divertido al notar la reacción de Serena

\- Claro. Iré a lavarme la cara y a preparar café.- le dice mientras se levanta de donde estaba sentada.-

\- ¿Qué película quieres ver?

\- Algo decente,

\- Claro

Terminaron por ver peliculas de los 90 y la pasaron muy bien, nada especial, pero al menos ya sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Cada uno empezaba a trazar un plan para que Serena se quedara en Florida, aún a pesar de enfrentarse al odio seguro de los padres de ella, ya que era probable que no pudiera salir del país durante un año.

" _**I made a promise to myself last night, **_

_**I'm gonna keep it if it's wrong or right…"**_

Los días pasaron y llegó la cena de Acción de Gracias, Serena no estaba muy convencida, los nervios y la pena le ganaban, pero tampoco podía hacer que Darien no asistiera. Así que finalmente no encontró una excusa para no ir, lo cual agradeció bastante, ya que pasó una velada muy agradable con Darien y su familia, y por primera vez, en lo que para ella habían sido siglos, se sentía viva, feliz, y lo último que quería hacer era volver, Orlando era ahora su hogar, Darien era su familia.

Darien, Andrew y Nicolás tenían varias presentaciones por las fechas, sobre todo en el norte del país, así que Serena viajaría con ellos, y a regañadientes, accedió a que Darien le comprara ropa para el clima, pero no estaba preparada para las temperaturas congelantes de New York y todo el área Norte. Y mientras los veía cantar y escuchaba la hermosa voz del hombre que le devolvió las ganas de vivir, tomó una decisión que cambiaría el resto de su vida.

Era 24 de Diciembre, y no tenían ni 12 horas que habían regresado a Orlando, Darien había salido muy temprano a una reunión con los chicos y su representante. Serena estaba sentada en una de las butacas de la cocina, mientras observaba el boleto de avión que debía regresarla con sus padres el 10 de enero, y sabía que debía hablar con Darien al respecto, así que con una taza de café lo esperaba en el mismo lugar. Alrededor del medio día, Darien volvió.

\- Hola, princesa.- la saludó con un beso en la frente, que hizo que saliera de su transe.

\- Darien, hola.

\- Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

\- Nunca he estado mejor.- le respondió con una sonrisa

\- Me gusta cuando sonríes

\- Tenemos que hablar.- fue entonces cuando notó el boleto en la mano de Serena.-

\- ¿Debo asustarme?- la preocupación volvió a su voz.

\- Espero que no.

\- OK, soy todo oídos.- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la otra butaca

\- Sabes que este boleto tiene fecha, ¿cierto?

\- Así es, yo mismo lo compré

\- Sabes que no pagué la colegiatura, y a este punto es muy posible que no logre empezar el semestre

\- Eso no lo sabía, pero ¿a qué nos lleva esto?

\- No quiero volver, creo que muy en el fondo lo sabía y por eso no me preocupé en pagar la colegiatura o asignarme los cursos del semestre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

\- Me quiero quedar contigo, quiero hacer las cosas legalmente y siento que tengo que pedirte un favor aún más grande. Estuve averiguando muy vagamente y la única forma en que puedo hacerlo es consiguiendo un empleo o inscribirme en la universidad. Y de las dos la que creo es más fácil es conseguir un trabajo, ya que la universidad es demasiado dinero que no tengo y sé que al decirle a mis padres que no volveré no querrán saber de mí, pero necesito hacerlo, no quiero perderte y sé que si regreso, es muy probable que te olvides de mí, y no pretendo dejarte ir tan fácil. Mientras me quieras, me quedaré contigo.

\- Sere, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, y si quieres inscribirte a la universidad, que carajo, yo lo pago

\- No.- dijo lo suficientemente rápido que sonó bastante duro.- digo, no gracias. Haces suficiente por mí al tenerme en tu casa y en lo que necesito pedirte ayuda es para conseguir un buen abogado en inmigración para tramitar mi residencia.

\- Mi amor, el 26 a primera hora lo tienes, sólo porque a esta hora ya no trabajan

\- Necesito cambiar el boleto para ir a despedirme e ir por unas cosas que me gustaría tener conmigo

\- Tú me dices para cuando y vamos.- Serena estuvo tentada a decirle que quería ir sola, pero él intuyó lo que estaba pensando.- Iré porque sé que será algo difícil y ahí voy a estar para lo que me necesites.-

\- Te amo tanto.- Darien no le respondió con palabras pero sí con un tierno beso en los labios.- Nos vamos el 27 según lo que nos diga el abogado.-

\- Lo que tú quieras.- le regaló una sonrisa de esas que a ella tanto le alegraban los días, y le daban fuerzas para lo que tenía que hacer.

"_**Time has a way, time is all I've got"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Chicas, perdón la tardanza, cosas inesperadas y familiares, pero la vida sigue. So, aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia, espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados para esta historia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, son usados por esta su servidora con fines recreativos únicamente. **

**Las canciones que ven entre escenas son de los bellos Backstreet Boys, siendo: Lose it All, Safest Place to Hide, y, eventualmente, Try. **

* * *

"_**And If I lose it all **_

_**there'll be nothing left to lose**_

_**And I would take the fall "**_

El viaje de despedida, como ella lo llamó, salió tal como ella lo esperaba, mal y fatal . En resumen, sus padres le dijeron muchas palabras no alentadoras ni muy halagadoras, entre ellas que Darien era como cualquier otra estrella de rock y que lo único que haría sería jugar con ella y dejarla botada en el momento en que una modelo o actriz se le cruzara en el camino y que ni pensara que podía regresar con la cola entre las piernas porque ella estaba muerta para ellos si salía de la casa. Serena logró sacar lo más importante de su antigua recámara, sus diarios y uno que otro recuerdo, se disculpó por no poder seguir fingiendo ser quien no era y por querer seguir un sueño, les agradeció por todo lo que le habían hecho por ella y salió de casa de sus padres con la frente en alto y sin derramar una sola lágrima, se subió al auto que habían alquilado y donde Darien la esperaba, y no dudo en ofrecerle su mano como consuelo, que ella agradeció y le pidió que salieran de ahí.

Una vez estaban lejos de la casa, Serena ya no pudo ser fuerte y empezó a sacar el llanto que tenía dentro, Darien condujo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al hotel donde ese estaban hospedando, estacionó el auto y de inmediato tenía a Serena en sus brazos para consolarla. Serena, al sentir los brazos fuertes del hombre que tanto amaba, lloró aún más fuerte, sacando el dolor que sentía al recordar las duras palabras de sus padres y el odio y dolor que habia visto en los ojos de ellos. Pasaron varios minutos para que Serena lograra tranquilizarse, y cuando estaba segura que no se derrumbaría al caminar, se bajaron del auto para dirigirse a la habitación. Una vez en ella, Serena se acomodó en una de las camas y quedó en posición fetal y no pudo evitar volver a llorar. Por su parte, Darien pidió algo de comida, ya que sabía que Serena tendría hambre cuando se calmara, y una vez había terminado de hablar con la operadora, se acercó a la cama se acomodó de tal forma que tenía a Serena entre sus brazos, no para intentar calmarla, sino para hacerle saber que él estaba ahí con ella, que él iba a consolar cada una de sus lágrimas.

Debido al enfrentamiento con los padres de Serena, no tenía punto que alargaran su estadía, así que al día siguiente partieron de regreso a Orlando, su nuevo hogar. No sin antes, dejarles una carta a sus padres explicando sus razones y esperando que algún día pudieran perdonarla y comprendieran su decisión.

Llegó un nuevo año, 2006, y Darien tenía que irse a Asia, debido a la petición de Residencia que habían solicitado, Serena no pudo acompañarlo, pero se quedó en Orlando haciendo un millón de trámites y llenando solicitudes de empleo y, en especial, adaptándose a su nuevo hogar. Aún cuando no tenía comunicación alguna con sus padres, la mamá de Darien le había tomado mucho cariño y entre ella y la hermanastra de Darien, Amy, la culpable de Serena estuviera en el Tour de los chicos en Julio del 2005, la ayudaron a dar las muchas vueltas que tenía que dar y no perderse en la gran ciudad. Además de que salían con ella sólo por el gusto de ir de turistas por la ciudad y evitar que se deprimiera, lo que había sido petición muy especial de Darien, pero eso también las ayudó a formar un lazo muy estrecho entre las tres, la familia de Darien era ahora la única familia que ella conocía.

" _**Knowing you are out there breathing is so wonderful**_

_**It's a chance I take even if I break it. "**_

Para Febrero, Darien estaba de vuelta en los Estados Unidos, pero no en Florida, estaban haciendo las últimas entrevistas y reuniones en New York antes de sus merecidas vacaciones. Serena se encontraba en casa llenando unos formularios que el abogado le había solicitado cuando su celular empezó a sonar.-

\- Hola, amor.- contestó al notar quién era el que llamaba

\- Hola, princesa, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

\- Llenando lo últimos formularios que me pidió el abogado. ¿Por qué?-

\- Simple curiosidad. ¿Cómo va todo eso? ¿Cuándo empiezas a trabajar?

\- Todo va muy bien, y empiezo en cuanto tenga mi Seguro Social y Homeland Security me de la residencia. Y, según el abogado, en no más de una semana debería de estar todo eso y luego queda a decisión del Hotel cuando quieren que empiece.

\- Así que tendrás disponible el 14.- lo dijo más en tono de afirmación que otra cosa

\- En teoría sí. Alguna razón en especial por la que quieras saber eso?- le empezó a ganar la curiosidad

\- Sólo estoy pensando en planes para esa fecha

\- Está bien. Tú no tienes que trabajar?

\- No, para ese día ya estoy libre por los próximos 6 meses, por lo menos del grupo.

\- Cuándo vuelves?- la ansiedad de verlo la estaba matando.

\- El 12, espero, aún nos faltan unas reuniones más y un par de entrevistas.

\- Te extraño.- trato que no le salieran en tono de súplica, pero en realidad lo extrañaba tanto que no le fue posible.-

\- Yo también.- hasta cierto punto el tono de voz de Serena le llenó el corazón pero también le dio un poco de culpa por dejarla sola tanto tiempo.- Oye, puedes venir?- no dudó en preguntar en cuanto la idea cruzó por su mente.

\- Tendría que preguntar, con tanta condición que ponen, no sé si pueda subirme en un avión.

\- No es como que salgas del país.- estaba dispuesto a rogar a quien fuera para que pudiera llegar a New York con él.

\- Yo sé, pero uno nunca sabe. Preguntaré y yo te aviso.

\- Hazlo pronto, así puedo comprar tu pasaje.- le dijo con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar

\- Claro que sí.- Serena también le respondió con una amplia sonrisa

\- Bueno, tengo que irme, entre Nicolás y Andrew me van a matar si me tardo.- le dice en tono de broma

\- Ve, y diles que soy muy joven para ser viuda.- le siguió el tono de broma

\- Te amo.-

\- Yo también te amo, te hablo luego.- Terminaron la comunicación y Serena regresó a lo suyo, ya que trataba de no pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a Darien o se iba a deprimir.

Al día siguiente, Darien se encontraba en la habitación del Hotel en New York con su guitarra intentando concentrarse en escribir algo, pero un par de ojos celestes lo perseguían, ya la extrañaba demasiado y, a pesar que le mlestaba que no podía verla ese mismo día, estaba feliz de que únicamente un día más para poder verla. Estaba terminando de arreglarse para la última presentación que tendrían para cerrar la gira del disco, cuando su celular empezó a timbrar y sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

\- Hey baby, estoy a punto de salir

\- entonces, creo que llamo en buen momento, en qué hotel te estás quedando?

\- en el mismo de siempre, Marriot en Madisson Square. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- ¡Qué bueno! ¿Crees que tengan habitaciones disponibles?

\- ¿Estás aquí?

\- En el lobby, de hecho, y quería asegurarme que era el hotel correcto

\- Ahora mismo bajo

\- No creo que sea buena idea, no es que no te quiera ver ya, pero vi unas cuantas fanáticas en el Bar y esperando aquí mismo en el lobby. Si pudieras llamar a recepción sería genial.-

\- ya te dijeron que no hay cupo

\- algo así, más que nada que no me podían dar algo cerca de ti, y que no me creían que soy tu novia

\- espera un momento, ahora mismo hablo.- dicho esto, dejó a Serena en espera mientras usaban el teléfono de la habitación y hablaba a recepción para que dejaran pasar a Serena sin ningún problema. Al poco rato volvió con ella.- Ya puedes volver a la recepción, te darán tu llave y el pase VIP

\- Gracias, ya mismo te veo

\- te estaré esperando.- Le dice en tono de adolescente desesperado por verla, y en ese instante se sentía como uno, desesperado y enamorado. Terminó de arreglarse para poder estar con ella al menos unos minutos antes de tener que salir a la Televisora.-

Serena volvió con la recepcionista, quien ya la trató de mejor forma y le entregó la llave de una de las suites, lo cual se le hizo algo raro pero no dijo nada al respecto, y su pase VIP para que la seguridad del hotel la dejara pasar sin ningún problema a donde se encontraban los chicos. Agradecía enormemente el haber aprendido buenos modales en la escuela, tal vez lo único bueno que le dejó la Preparatoria a la que había asistido, eso le permitía comportarse como era debido y ya no como la fanática desenfrenada que había sido más de 7 meses atrás, pensamiento que la hizo sonreír. Ya que no pensaba pasar más de dos días en New York, no llevaba más que un pequeño maletín, por lo que sólo le indicaron cómo llegar a la suite, y sola emprendió su camino hacia ella.

Luego del montón de elevadores y los varios agentes de seguridad, llegó al nivel donde se encontraban los chicos y antes de que el guardia le terminara de pedir su pase VIP, fue interrumpido por una voz ya conocida por Serena

\- Está bien, ella viene con Darien.- el guardia sólo asintió

\- Hey Jedite,

\- Hola, Serena, ¿qué tal tu viaje?

\- Decente, ya sabes no soy muy fan de los aviones

\- Es cierto. ¿Todo bien?

\- Ya soy oficialmente Residente de Florida.- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mostrándole la Identificación que corroboraba sus palabras

\- Me alegro por ti y por él.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- No puedo salir del país, pero tampoco planeaba hacerlo.- le dijo tratando de no sonar muy decepcionada por ello y de inmediato cambió el tema.- Y, ¿cómo va todo?

\- Todo bien, no te preocupes.- le hace un guiño, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Serena, las mujeres que se le tiraban a Darien por donde fuese que iban. Llegaron a la suite, y no le pasó desapercibido a Serena que era el mismo número de la llave que la Recepcionista le había entregado.- Bueno, ya llegamos. Los veo en unos minutos.

\- Gracias, Jedite.- el chico la deja y ella llamá a la puerta, que no le toma mucho a Darien abrir y tirarse a abrazar a la rubia.-

\- ¡Princesa!- se separa un poco sólo para poder besarla como que su vida dependiera de ello, logrando entrar a la habitación y cerrando la puerta para no ser interrumpidos por nadie. Luego de un par de minutos, se separa bajando a Serena, pero sin soltarla mucho.- ¿Por qué no me llamaste cómo quedamos?- intentó que sonara como un regaño pero le era imposible, estaba tan feliz de verla y tenerla entre sus brazos.

\- Quería sorprenderte.- le respondió con una sonrisa inocente

\- Y lo lograste.- le responde el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa

\- Y entonces enviaste a Jedite a recibirme y así te dio tiempo de sacar a la otra

\- Diablos, me atrapaste, pero logré tirarla por la ventana a tiempo

\- Espero que no te demande por ello

\- Tonta.- le dice negando con su cabeza y riendo.

\- Era un pequeño comentario.- le dice con tono de inocente, pero que realmente trataba de esconder sus inseguridades.- Y, dime, ¿por qué me dieron la llave a tu Suite?

\- Me creerías si te digo que hay demasiada gente.- Serena le hizo unos ojos que le decían que en definitiva no le creería nada de eso.- En realidad, no hay habitaciones disponibles dentro del área reservada para nosotros, y las únicas habitaciones disponibles están demasiado lejos, así que te quedas conmigo. Digo, no es como que no vivamos juntos ya

\- Sí, pero tú duermes en tu habitación y yo sigo en la de huéspedes, y, por lo general, tú y yo no dormimos en la misma cama, con la rara excepción de mi última salida del país, pero eso es otro guacamole.

\- No te preocupes, te prometo que me portaré bien, a menos que no quieras que me porte bien.- dijo lo último con su sonrisa de pícaro logrando que Serena se pusiera colorada a i.- Si te hace sentir más tranquila, tú te quedarás en la cama y yo en el sillón, es bastante cómodo. ¿Qué dices?

\- Ya veremos.-

\- Tenemos entrevista en 30 minutos, ¿quieres venir?

\- ¿están aquí las chicas?- le pregunta por la novia de Nicolás, Rei, a la que le había empezado a tener mucho aprecio, y la "amiga" en turno de Andrew, Mina.-

\- Rei definitivamente sí, ya sabes que Andrew tiene problemas y creo que Mina ya no volverá

\- Me lo imaginé, pero por lo menos no estaré sola, así que si voy, digo, es de aprovechar el pase VIP, eso no es de todos los días.- le dice con una sonrisa.-

\- Tengo el presentimiento que sólo me estás usando.- hace el comentario viéndola con una expresión de duda.-

\- Tal vez, pero sólo un poco.- le dijo con un tono juguetón que fue todo lo que Darien pudo aguantar ya que la asaltó nuevamente con un beso, pero no era el mismo beso de antes, éste tenía contenidas las ganas guardadas de las últimas semanas que él había estado lejos, esa necesidad que tenía de estar aún más cerca de ella, el beso estaba empezando a subir bastante de tono, y la pequeña parte de la mente de Serena que aún estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, empezaba a decirle que debía detenerlo, pero la otra parte era más fuerte y era precisamente la que controlaba su cuerpo, y simplemente se dejaba llevar y correspondía a Darien. En lo que su mente se peleaba con ella misma, fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta, lo que Serena no sabía era si agradecerle o maldecir al que había tocado, ya que Darien liberó su boca.-

\- Demonios.- dijo el pelinegro para sí mismo, pero Serena pudo escucharlo, y con eso la cordura empezó a regresar a ella.- Quién es?

\- Salimos en 10 minutos.- le respondió Zyocite, su representante.-

\- Ya salimos.- Darien finalmente puso atención a Serena y se dio cuenta que estaba en shock.- Respira.- Ella así lo hizo.- Darien veía demasiadas cosas en el rostro de Serena, y se percató que ella estaba evitando a toda costa verlo a los ojos.

\- Creo que mejor no voy.- Darien tratando de descifrar que la hacía decir eso, tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que así pudiera verla bien y fue entonces que logró ver los ojos celestes de la rubia y se percató que lo que ella trataba de ocultar era pánico.-

\- Tú vas conmigo, y cuando volvamos, vamos a hablar.- Le dijo en un tono suave y ella sólo asintió, lo que le hizo ver que se había precibitado con sus acciones, recordando que, en ese aspecto, Serena era sólo una niña.- Te va a servir distraerte.- Darien depositó un beso en la frente de ella para tranquilarla y tranquilizarse. Su deseo por ella era tanto que no se había detenido a pensar, y sólo se dedicó a sentir, y, aunque Serena le había correspondido, no sabía hasta qué grado ella hubiera continuado sin sentir remordimientos después y que los reproches llegaran a lastimar la relación que apenas estaban empezando a construir. En cierta forma, le estaba agradecido a Zyocite por llegar a avisarles que debían de estar listos ya.

" _**Don't change a Thing, **_

_**perfect as you are." **_

Darien se arregló nuevamente para salir a la conferencia, mientras Serena se puso algo de maquillaje e intentó arreglarse el cabello, en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba afuera de la habitación donde Jedite los esperaba junto con Rei, Nicolás y Neflite, el guardaespaldas de Nicolás, a quienes Serena saludó tratando de actuar normal, pero los acontecimientos recientes aún la mortificaban y no pudo evitar el parecer autista. Como siempre Andrew llegó tarde y finalmente lograron irse a la televisora.

Durante todo el camino, Serena estuvo bastante pensativa, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que pudo haber sucedido si Zyocite no hubiese llamado a la puerta. Intentó unirse a la conversación que Rei trataba de sostener con ella, pero de monosílabos no pasó, lo cual Rei notó y al final se dio por vencida de lograr que Serena platicara con ella. Los chicos estaban en uno de los segmentos de preguntas y fue ahí cuando Serena finalmente prestó atención al exterior y se percató que tenían bastante tiempo de estar ya en la televisora.

\- Nicolás, felicidades por tu próxima boda

\- Gracias

\- Se nota que estás feliz

\- Completamente, Rei es mi mejor amiga y no podía pedir más.

\- Chicos, con tanta felicidad, ¿ustedes en que están? ¿siguen solteros, viendo a alguien, sólo divirtiéndose o ya hay alguna chica en especial que se haya apoderado de ustedes?

\- Yo definitivamente huyendo de todo eso.- respondió Andrew con una carcajada, mientras que Serena no sabía si el corazón se le había detenido o estaba a punto de salirsele del pecho esperando la respuesta de Darien.

\- Yo estoy saliendo con alguien y con completa seguridad sé que es la dueña de mi corazón, aunque aún nada es muy formal.- Darien no dudó en discretamente dirigiar su mirada a Serena y le guiñó el ojo, sin ser bastante obvio para el resto, pero Serena lo notó y terminó por sonrojarse y volvió a callar al mundo. Salió de su shock cuando sintió que Rei intentaba llamar su atención con sus brazos.

\- Serena, respira.- y así lo hizo y fue ahí cuando notó cuán ansiosa estaba de escuchar la respuesta de Darien.- Sabes, nunca pensé que lo de ustedes fuera tan serio

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó aún tratando de lograr que los acontecimientos y el exterior hicieran click en su cabeza.

\- Por lo visto, tú tampoco…- Serena seguía sin entender las palabras de Rei, aún estaba terminando de procesar las palabras de Darien.- Darien sentando cabeza

\- Eso, no, yo tampoco.- le respondió, dejando de lado todo y decidida a prestarle atención a Rei

\- ¿Realmente lo amas?- le preguntó con un poco de sobreprotección hacia su amigo

\- Más que a nada.- fue la respuesta más rápida que había conseguido de Serena en todo el tiempo que tenían esperando a los chicos

\- Entonces lucha por él.- le dijo sinceramente, lo que Serena agredeció

\- Es por eso que vine, disfruto mis últimos días de libertad, empiezo a trabajar en una semana y, aunque sé que él no estará trabajando, yo sí, así que quiero pasar con él el tiempo que sea posible, lo último que quiero es perder mi residencia y tener que volver.

\- Me alegro por ti, y por él. Darien.- Rei le regaló una sonrisa que Serena correspondió. Luego de eso, Serena finalmente le prestó atención al programa y a Rei.

Casi tres horas después, salieron de la Televisora y regresaron al Hotel, estaban todos en el lobby, que finalmente estaba libre de fans, haciendo planes para salir a cenar, siendo la última velada antes de las merecidas vacaciones de los chicos. Darien, sabía que no podían posponer cierta conversación que quedó pendiente, se disculpó con los demás alegando que Serena no se sentía bien, lo cual ella no negó, y por el comportamiento de ella desde que habían ido a la Televisora, no dudaron que era verdad.

"_**And If I lose it all**_

_**there'll be nothing left to lose**_

_**And I would take the fall "**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, bueno, hoy estoy orgullosa de mí, jajajaja me tardé menos de una semana en publicar. Chicas, gracias por sus comentarios tan líndos, y sí, Serena tiene problemas, espero se expliquen un poco en este cap, y qué les puedo decir soy una Drama Queen jajajaja, así que además de melosidades encontrarán drama innecesario jajajaja, bueno, me dejan sus opiniones, y, aunque es una adaptación de una historia mía, pues se le pueden hacer cambios aún. jejejeje.

Si alguien ve por ahí un error ortográfico, les agradezco si me dicen, aún cuando leo como 4 veces antes de subir, se me puede pasar algo, y soy un poco perfeccionista con mis escritos y no me gusta que los tengan. Gracias de antemano.

Nuevamente gracias, y espero lo disfruten, un fuerte abrazo a todas y que esten todas con bien :)

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados para esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, su servidora sólo los utiliza para usos recreativos y sin fines de lucro.

Las canciones dentro de la historia son los bellos Backstreet Boys, Lose it All, Safest Place to Hide y, eventualmente, Try.

* * *

" _**I climb inside your heart and I still find**_

_**You're my safest place to hide"**_

En el camino de vuelta a la habitación se toparon con varias fans a las que Darien saludo y se disculpó por no quedarse más tiempo con ellas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la parte donde la seguridad del Hotel ya no dejaba pasar a nadie que no tuviera un pase VIP.

\- Jedite, nosotros no vamos a salir más, así que si quieres alcanzar a los demás, está bien por mí.- le dice una vez estaban frente a la Suite de ellos.-

\- Me quedaré en mi habitación, así aprovecho a hablarle a mi esposa, en caso cambien de opinión, me avisas

\- Claro, gracias. Saludala de mi parte

\- Yo le digo. Que te sientas mejor, Serena.- el chico se despidió de ella

\- Gracias.- Inmediatamente entraron a la habitación, y Serena se acomodó en el sillón

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunto Darien al recordar que Serena probablemente no comía desde el avión

\- sólo quiero una soda.- fue la única respuesta que pudo dar, los nervios y la anticipación la estaban matando.-

\- en el minibar puedes tomar una.- Serena asintió y luego se dirigió al minibar.- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, pero sabía que para ella era mejor que sacara lo que la estuviera atormentando.

\- Cansada, eso es todo.- le respondió mientras volvía al sillón.

\- Dime que tienes.- le pidió él mientras se sentaba a su lado e intentaba tomar su mano

\- Nada, estoy bien.- fue la respuesta de ella pero aún no podía verlo a la cara así que utilizó la soda como escudo.

\- Serena…- le dice en tono de reprimenda mientras con su mano derecha logra que lo vea a la cara.-

\- es sólo que… lo que dijiste antes.- los ojos de Serena estaban tan atormentados que Darien no sabía que hacer o decir para tranquilizarla.-

\- ¿cuándo?- había dicho y hecho tantas cosas que necesitaba que fuera un poco específica.

\- en la entrevista, cuando te preguntaron si estabas con alguien.- Serena cerró sus ojos ya que Darien la tenía agarrada firmemente.

\- ¿qué con eso? ¿tú a mí no me quieres?- con la última pregunta, Serena abrió los ojos de repente.-

\- Claro que sí te quiero, ¿Cómo puedes pensar lo contrario? Es sólo que, no sé, estoy confundida.-

\- ¿Por qué estás confundida?- Darien sabía lo difícil que era a veces para Serena expresarse, así que tenía que tener mucha paciencia y hacer las preguntas correctas

\- Todo eso que dijiste, ¿fue en serio? ¿De verdad me quieres tanto como para decir que soy la dueña de tu corazón?- A pesar de entender las dudas de Serena, no dejaba de dolerle que ella aún no terminara de confiar en él.

\- No sólo eres la dueña de mi corazón, eres la dueña de mi alma. Te amo, aunque te parezca extraño. Sé que aún no te he presentado al mundo como tal, pero no quiero que la prensa se meta, aún no estás lista para lidiar con eso, además, aún nos estamos conociendo, y no me gustaría que comentarios o cualquier otro chisme se interpongan entre nosotros. Quiero disfrutarte para mí solito un poco más.-

\- Darien, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, pero quiero que me entiendas que todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mí y yo tan sólo soy una niña…

\- Estoy consciente de ello, por eso el anonimato que trato de mantener contigo. Pero eso no es lo que realmente te molesta, ¿o sí?- Serena nuevamente desvió su mirada, no sabía cómo expresarse, ella no estaba acostumbrada a decir sus sentimientos, nunca pudo ser completamente sincera ni con su ángel, se había acostumbrado a quedarse callada para evitar regaños, burlas, críticas y reproches. Recuerdos de años de reprimirse hicieron que las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos e intentara apartarse de Darien, pero él lo que hizo fue levantarse del sillón y arrodillarse frente a ella.- Sere, mírame.- le pidió sin intentar forzarla, y no fueron más que segundos los que ella tardó en clavar su mirada en esos bellos ojos azules.- No te voy a lastimar, o forzarte a algo que tú no quieras. Te amo, y quiero que conmigo te sientas segura, feliz, que puedes confiar en mí y me digas lo que te pasa y lo que sientes. Quiero que esto funcione, quiero que nosotros funcionemos, y te daré el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que estés lista.- lo último lo dijo refiriendose a los acontecimientos anteriores

\- ¿cómo sabes?-

\- porque he aprendido a leerte, eres un libro abierto para aquel que se tome el tiempo de prestarte atención y sé que lo que sucedió por la tarde te dejó abrumada. Pero quería que tú me lo dijeras.

\- Tengo miedo que cuando te despiertes ya no me quieras, que te des cuenta que no vale la pena estar con esta loca, porque soy demasiado joven para ti o no soy suficiente para ti.- Serena se sintió aliviada de poder sacar parte de sus sentimientos, y más al ver en los ojos de Darien ternura

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto, pero lo haremos cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que dejes de dudar. Yo también tengo miedo que te des cuenta que mi mundo y yo no valemos la pena como para que hayas dejado todo, que sólo quieras la fama que acompaña el que salgas conmigo, que no puedas ni quieras lidiar con mi mundo, o que simplemente decidas que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

\- Yo nunca…- Darien la calló poniendo su dedo en sus labios.-

\- No lo sabes, como yo tampoco sé qué va a suceder mañana, la otra semana, el otro mes, unos cuantos años. Al final, ese es el punto, arriesgarnos, disfrutar de esto que estamos sintiendo ahora, y trabajar cuando las cosas no sean tan color de rosa, hemos logrado bastante hasta el momento, hasta vivimos juntos y creo que nos va bastante bien, hemos tenido citas hermosas y ahora que ya somos una pareja, yo no me arrepiento de nada

\- Yo tampoco…- se quedaron los dos en silencio por un momento ambos viendo el alma del otro a través de sus miradas.- Perdón por mis dramas, creo que es difícil para mí ir aceptando todo esto, y hablarte de ello.

\- Lo sé, pero tú sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, yo no te voy a juzgar. Recuerda que no sólo soy tu novio, también soy tu amigo. Y así como tú me escuchas mis cosas, yo te escucharé las tuyas, la idea es que no tengamos secretos y hablemos si de verdad queremos que esto funcione.

\- Me he acostumbrado tanto a callar, y aún más desde que ella se fue. Siempre lo que encontré fueron juicios, quejas, reproches y todo ese montón de mierda. Contigo me siento yo, me siento segura, eres, sin lugar a dudas, mi refugio de todo. Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho y lo que sigues haciendo por mí.- Serena se lanzó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y Darien no dudó en corresponderle.-

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, es un gusto poder hacerlo, me encanta poder cuidar de ti, y más aún ver tu hermosa sonrisa.

\- Claro, siempre y cuando siga cocinando para ti.- Serena hizo un intento de broma para poder relajar el ambiente, lo necesitaba.-

\- me atrapaste, ¿qué puedo hacer? cocinas demasiado bien.- ante el comentario, Serena no pudo evitar reírse. Ambos se habían relajado ya del estrés del día, pero se quedaron abrazados por unos instantes, hasta que el estómago de Serena los interrumpió.- ¿Tienes hambre?- y eso fue una pregunta retórica

\- Creo que sí.- Serena estaba muy apenada

\- ¿Quieres salir?-

\- No, prefiero quedarme.- le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de él

\- Ok, yo pido la comida y tu café, que sé has de estar muriendo por uno.- esto hizo que Serena sonriera por lo bien que la conocía.-

\- Qué bien me conoces.- Darien sólo asintió y se levantó de donde estaba para acercarse al teléfono de la Suite.- Mientras haces eso, iré a bañarme

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunta con una sonrisa pícara, y Serena le tira lo primero que se le pone en el camino, un cojín, tampoco quería golpearlo mucho.-

\- En lo que salgo, empieza a arreglar tu sillón.-

\- ¡No es justo!- al comentario y por el tono de niño castigado en que respondió, Serena no pudo evitar reírse.

" _**You understand me like nobody can **_

_**I feel my soul unfolding, like a flower blooming "**_

Mientras Darien llamaba a Room Service, Serena se metió al baño y se preparó para tomar una ducha. Una vez el agua caía sobre ella no pudo evitar dejar caer las lágrimas, no entendía el porqué de ellas, pero lo que había logrado aprender con Darien era no quedarse con las ganas de llorar. Mientras dejaba que el agua se las llevara junto con sus inseguridades que no dejaban de atormentarla, recreaba la conversación que acababa de tener con Darien, y el sacrificio que hacía al haber dejado todo por el hombre que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Sus padres estaban molestos al punto que la hacían sentir como si la odiaran, en su familia decían cosas horrorosas, y nadie podía pararse a tratar de entender lo que ella estaba sintiendo y que realmente quería. Las últimas semanas en que Darien no había estado intentó comunicarse con ellos, pero realmente se dio por vencida al no recibir respuestas favorables, sólo una persona que se había tomado el tiempo de escucharla y comprender su decisión, y más que nada su apoyo para su nueva vida, una de sus tantas primas y que era hermana de su ángel, y al pensar en ella, no pudo evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

" Sé que tú también me apoyarías…"- No pudo evitar pensar en ella, en ese ángel que la había ayudado a superar uno de sus episodios de depresión. Desde el día que ella se fue había perdido todo, sobrevivía porque no le quedaba otra opción, pero en realidad, sólo cuando escuchaba a Darien cantar es que podía sentir algo, y desde julio, cuando todo empezó, sentía que su corazón había vuelto a latir, se sentía viva, que había despertado del estado zombie en el que se encontraba.- Y eso es todo lo que necesito.- se dijo a sí misma, recordando que ese era su sueño y al final era su vida, que si se equivocaba, al menos tendría la satisfacción que lo intentó. Las cosas no serían fáciles, con todo lo legal y la vida de famoso de Darien, pero para ella valía la pena intentarlo. Lo importante para ella era que finalmente se sentía feliz y tenía la esperanza que, tal vez algún día, ellos lo entendieran y estuvieran felices por ella.

Estaba decidida a no dejar que todo lo negativo la afectara, era su momento de demostrarles que podía llegar a ser feliz a pesar de todo y en contra todos. Empezó a sonreír bajo la ducha y a pensar en lo maravilloso que ese hombre se había comportado con ella desde el primer día que se conocieron 7 meses atrás. Las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido desde ese entonces pero sentía que todo era tal cual debía ser. Únicamente había algo que le preocupaba, Darien era un hombre que tenía sus necesidades, y tenía demasiadas mujeres ofreciéndose y haciendo lo que sea por pasar una noche con él, y Serena era lo suficientemente celosa para querer alejarlas a todas, por decirlo de manera sutil. No era tan ingenua ni inocente como para no darse cuenta que, por más extraño que sonara en su mente, Darien quería llegar a algo más con ella, pero ella no sabía si estaba lista para ello o no. Él era todo lo que siempre había soñado, no quería ir tan rápido pero tampoco quería que otra se le atravesara en el camino, él le daría tiempo, pero tampoco era un santo, y por más que confiara en él, no sabía qué tanto tiempo la iba a esperar. Necesitaba decidirse, pero tampoco forzar algo de lo que tal vez ella, o él, se iba a arrepentir después.

No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que fue interrumpida por Darien.-

\- Princesa, ¿te ahogaste?- ante la ocurrencia, Serena empezó a reírse

\- ya mismo salgo.- le dijo entre risa

\- Ya está aquí la comida y el café.-

\- Gracias.- Serena finalmente salió de la ducha y se vistió lo más rápido posible y antes de salir se echó un vistazo en el espejo y notó como la blusa que tenía para dormir en un tanto escotada y lograba resaltar cierta parte ella, lo cual la llenó un tanto de pena, sobre todo por los sucesos anteriores a la entrevista, intentó que no se notara tanto, pero era imposible, salió del baño y en la habitación buscó en su maleta una playera o algo que pudiera servirle, por lo menos mientras comían, pero notó que había olvidado muchas cosas por hacer la maleta tan rápido. Se dirigió hacia el pequeño living donde la esperaba Darien.- Darien…- de inmediato volteó a verla y aunque intentó verla a la cara, Serena era bastante agraciada como para mantener mucho tiempo los ojos en su rostro, y Serena se sintió tan observada que de inmediato su rostro se puso como un tomate.- Crees poder prestarme una Tshirt, me di cuenta que empaqué muy rápido y no traigo ni una sudadera…

\- En la primer gaveta.

\- Gracias.- Serene de inmediato volvió a la habitación.-

\- ¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó una vez Serena estaba de vuelta.

\- Sí.- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella.-

\- Le puedo subir a la calefacción.- le ofreció, como todo el caballero que era.-

\- La playera está bien.- Serena se acomodó en el sillón individual y mientras tomaba su taza de café decidió cambiar el tema.- ya estás libre mañana?

\- De hecho, Andrew me avisó que tenemos una reunión en la mañana, últimos detalles antes de empezar a grabar, espero no te moleste

\- en absoluto, yo me dedicaré a hacer nada o contemplar New York desde la ventana.-

\- Estaré de regreso por la tarde y ya podemos hacer lo que quieras

\- No te preocupes, además, no sé cuándo vamos a regresar

\- Eso también quería preguntarte, San Valentín es en dos días, te molesta que nos quedemos aquí?

\- Lo que tú prefieras, con tal que estemos de regreso a más tardar el 17 no me importa

\- Algo en especial?- le preguntó curioso.

\- Nada, sólo mi primer día de trabajo.- le dijo con tono de restarle importancia al asunto pero al final no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Lo conseguiste?-

\- Así es, oficialmente soy Residente de Florida y mi permiso de trabajo me lo entregan al final del mes, pero quieren que llegue a partir del 17 para inducciones y otro montón de cosas.- Para eso Darien ya se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella y le quitó la taza de café de las manos para colocarla en la mesa y evitar tirarla,a lo cual Serena protestó un poco, pero luego fue asaltada por un beso de Darien que la hizo olvidarse de porqué estaba protestando. No mucho después Darien separó sus labios de los de ella.-

\- Te amo…-

\- Me alegra, porque de lo contrario sería un poco incómodo esto de que me voy a quedar aquí.- Ella sonrió y él volvió a besarla. Después de unos cuantos minutos, finalmente se separó de ella, pero la hizo que se sentara junto a él en el sofá y recordaron que tenían que comer algo. Mientras comían Serena decidió sacar otro tema a conversación.- Darien, estaba pensando que tal vez debería de empezar a buscar un apartamento, algo sencillo, dependiendo de mi sueldo y otros gastos

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido y un tanto molesto

\- Bueno, es tu casa y creo que es demasiada tentación seguir viviendo juntos.- dijo lo último en casi un susurro y empezó a sentir el calor en sus mejillas.-

\- Hemos estado bajo el mismo techo por los últimos 3 meses y creo que nos ha ido bastante bien.-

\- Técnicamente fueron como 5 semanas.- intentó refutarlo

\- Serena…- le reprochó

\- Ok, Ok, pero…- no la dejo terminar con lo que para él eran disparates

\- Pero nada, no vas a gastar tu dinero en casa y servicios, sobretodo, cuando es innecesario que lo hagas. Recuerda que yo me la paso de viaje, así que prácticamente estarías viviendo sola

\- Pero es tuya y... - Serena no lograba encontrar un argumento

\- Sabes que tengo razón.- Darien no pudo evitar notar la cara de preocupación de ella.- Pero, si realmente lo crees necesario, yo te ayudaré a buscar un lugar decente, aunque creo que deberías de esperar un poco y darle prioridad a otras cosas.

\- Está bien, aunque siento que te he dado muchas molestias ya.- dijo finalmente sabiendo que era imposible luchar contra él

\- ¿Te he hecho sentir de esa forma?- el tono de preocupación de que eso fuera verdad era tan sincero de parte de él que Serena lo abrazó antes de responderle.-

\- ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que todo es tan raro para mí, y nunca me ha gustado molestar a la gente

\- bueno, a mí no me molestas y yo no soy la gente. Eres más que bienvenida en mi casa. Piénsalo, tienes tu habitación propia y sé que amas mi cocina, y la piscina y el mini cine que está en el sótano.-

\- No me ayudas y eso no es justo, sabes que sólo la cocina es demasiada tentación para mí.- lo sontó regresando a su lugar

\- Únicamente estoy señalando unas cuantas cosas que extrañarás si te mudas.-

\- Mejor ahí la dejamos y lo hablaremos en cuanto pueda hacer un presupuesto. Además, tengo que conseguir un carro, así que dependiendo de eso creo que si me quedaré por un tiempo más.- dijo al hacer unos cuantos números en su cabeza al pensar en lo que costaría conseguir un buen carro.

\- bueno, puedo cobrarte renta si eso te hace sentir mejor

\- Creo que le temo a eso.- lo intentó decir en tono de broma pero Darien no lo tomó como tal.

\- Yo nunca te obligaría a algo que no quieres o que no estás lista. No te haría daño, y haré lo mejor posible porque así sea.-

\- Yo sé, no era mi intención que sonara así, perdón. Creo que debería de irme a dormir ya.- Se sentía muy mal porque todo se había convertido en un mal entendido, que sin dudarlo se levantó del sillón y se metió al baño para preparse para dormir.- Eres una tonta, Serena.- se dijo a sí misma y se lavó los dientes y se agarró el cabello, al salir del baño vio a Darien sacando sus cosas.-

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Saco mis cosas para dormir.-

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, no voy a dormirme así, y hace un poco de frío como para no llevar cobija. ¿Quieres que me congele?

\- Claro que no, pero…

\- Sere, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Te quedas conmigo?

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sólo a dormir, no estoy lista para nada más

\- Por eso lo pregunto

\- No quiero separarme de ti.- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.- Perdón, yo sé que tú no me harías daño, fue un mal intento de broma… yo…

\- Creo que somos dos los locos en esta relación y sobreactué un poco. Sólo quiero que sepas que eres demasiado importante para mí y lo que dije es en serio, nunca te haría daño.-

\- Yo sé, por eso quiero que duermas conmigo, necesito sentir que estás conmigo.-

\- Ok, te serviré de oso de peluche

\- Gracias, por eso te amo.-

\- y yo a ti, vamos a dormir.- Finalmente se separaron, y mientras Darien entraba al baño a arreglarse para dormir, Serena se acomodaba en la cama, no tenía intención de hacer nada más, pero después de las últimas semanas que había estado sola y todos los problemas que su proceso de solicitar residencia americana le había causado con sus padres, necesitaba sentirse querida y que no estaba sola, y en los brazos de Darien, estaba segura que iba a poder dormir bien o al menos estar tranquila.

Cuando Darien salió del baño encontró a Serena casi dormida, se acomodó en la cama evitando molestarla, quería abrazarla, pero se sentía vulnerable, él, a sus casi 30 se sentía de 15 al estar en la misma cama que su novia.

\- ¿Darien?- Serena lo sacó de sus cabilaciones.-

\- ¿Quién más?- le dijo con una media risa

\- ¿Te molesta abrazarme?

\- en absoluto.- le dijo mientras se acomodaba de forma que ella pudiera acurrucarse y al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de ella, se sentía en casa, y sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo, y era la primera vez que probaría su fuerza de voluntad y debía ganar, porque con nadie más sentía esa necesidad de darle espacio y tiempo, la amaba por sobre todo y eso era lo único que importaba . Serena, por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió tranquila, sin pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien despertó para irse a su reunión, Serena se veían tan en paz que no la despertó, pero le dejó una nota. Serena despertó para encontrar la nota en su almohada y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Pasó toda la mañana analizando su relación, pensado y pensando en lo que quería hacer, estaba a un punto en que ya no le importaba lo que los demás pensaban, y eso incluía a sus padres y el resto de su familia, para ella la prioridad eran Darien y ella, nadie más. Darien regresó por la tarde y se dedicaron a hacer nada en la habitación del hotel, pasaron una tarde tranquila entre risas y mimos, y la noche la pasaron igual que la anterior.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas!

Perdón por la tardanza, pero me costó un poco decidirme por la escena final. Pero, ya está, de verdad espero les guste, si creen que hay algo que necesita mejorarse les agradezco sus valiosos comentarios. Gracias a todas por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer esta mi diabética historia jejeje, y también a las que se toman un par de minutos más para dejarme un review. Arigato!

Bueno, ya las dejo leer y espero lo disfruten.

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados para esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, su servidora sólo los utiliza para usos recreativos y sin fines de lucro._

_Las canciones dentro de la historia son los bellos Backstreet Boys, Lose it All, Safest Place to Hide y, eventualmente, Try._

* * *

_**+-+ LOSE IT ALL +-+**_

_**by Selene Mc**_

" _**If my heart should shatter watching you, **_

_**That'll be one last thing I'd have to prove " **_

San Valentín llegó y por la mañana, Serena nuevamente despertó sola, esperando encontrar una nota en la almohada o escucharlo en la ducha, pero lo que había era completo silencio. Un poco asustada, se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña sala donde observó una enorme caja de regalo en el lado derecho de la mesa y el desayuno del otro lado. La curiosidad le pudo demasiado y se acercó hacia la mesa y de inmediato abrió la caja, donde lo único que encontró fue un montón de papeles hechos bola y encima una nota con la letra clara de Darien:

" _Buenos días, princesa. _

_Perdona por no quedarme a desayunar contigo pero te vi demasiado a gusto durmiendo que no quise despertarte, te dejo lo más importante del día, café y desayuno, disfrútalo. _

_Como mi primer regalo, debes bajar al Spa donde te van a atender como la princesa que eres. Sin embargo, debes estar lista a las 3:30 en el lobby. En el spa tendrán la ropa que te compré para esta noche, mi segundo obsequio. Antes de las 4, Jedite te estará esperando en el lobby para llevarte a donde yo estaré. _

_No te preocupes por nada más que relajarte y divertirte, de lo demás me ocupo yo. _

_Te estaré esperando y te voy a extrañar en todo el día. _

_Te amo, _

_Darien."_

Serena no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, se termino el café, cogió algo de lo que estaba en la bandeja y se vistió para salir hacia el spa, todo en no más de 15 minutos. Llegó al Spa del hotel y al momento de dar su nombre, a las encargadas les cambió mucho el trato hacia ella, y aunque quisiera evitarlo, eso le hacía sentir especial.

Empezaron con un masaje para luego arreglarle el cabello, y ella decidió que esto sería un cambio de apariencia completo, así que optó por cortarse el cabello y hacerle unas luces oscuras, ya que la peinadora sabía el tipo de ropa que utilizaría, la peinó de forma que se lucieran tanto el cabello como el atuendo y, por último, la maquillaron de acuerdo a la ocasión, al verse al espejo pensó que estaba viendo a otra persona, y tal vez así era.

A las 3 de la tarde Serena estaba en el vestidor contemplando un vestido rojo corto, strapless, con escote en forma de corazón y con brillantes en la parte del busto, que justo debajo de éste y hasta la cintura tenía una faja, que hacía resaltar su ya abundante busto, la parte de la falda tenía la primer capa de la misma tela de arriba pero encima tenía varios vuelos de una tela más fina que le daban volumen y la parte de atrás dos vuelos que le llegaban a las rodillas, que parecían una pequeña cola, dándole un toque de elegancia. También unos hermosos zapatos dorados abiertos que sólo tenían una cinta en la parte de enfrente dejando al descubierto sus dejos y una cinta que se amarraba en el tobillo, eran de un fino tacón, que al verlo, temía caerse de manera embarazosa al intentar caminar, pero esa pena se le quitó o cambió por una mayor al notar una pequeña caja con ropa interior roja para ella, no pudo evitar ponerse más roja que un tomate al tan sólo considerar que Darien pudiese haber comprando eso para ella, y más al darse cuenta que eran de su talla. Tratando de quitar ese pensamiento de su mente, se terminó de arreglar y a las 3:35 estaba ya en el lobby, lo bueno que el atuendo también incluía un abrigo negro que la cubría del frío casi congelante de Febrero en New York, en ese momento Serena agradecía que ya había pasado más de una semana sin que nevara. No más de 10 minutos después, Jedite se apareció en el lobby.

\- Hola Sere, estas lista?-

\- Hola, sí-

\- ¡Qué bueno!, vamos que se nos hace tarde.- empiezan a caminar hacia la salida principal del hotel

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta curiosa, pero con lo que conocía a Darien, estaba segura que Jedite no le diría.-

\- Eso es algo que no te puedo decir.- no pudo evitar la expresión de decepción.-

\- Ok, tenía que intentarlo.- llegaron hacia la salida donde el auto los esperaba, Jedite le abrió la puerta trasera y Serena se subió, agradeciendo la calefacción que había adentro. Jedite se dirigió al asiento del conductor y de inmediato emprendió el camino, mientras Serena admiraba las calles de New York, hasta que notó que los Edificios se hacían más pequeños hasta ser casi solo calles, no era la primera vez que estaba en la ciudad así que se le hizo un poco raro, recordó que no conocía mucho la ciudad, así que no preguntó nada y siguió admirando el paisaje, hasta que en algún punto cerró sus ojos y empezó a quedarse dormida. Un par de horas después, Serena sintió que el auto se detenía, abriendo sus ojos se dio cuenta que el sol estaba terminando de ocultarse en el mar.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó aún algo desorientada por el sueño, y a tiempo recordó que estaba maquillada, ya que estuvo a punto de arruinarlo restregando sus ojos.

\- Creo que te explicará el chico de tus sueños que te espera en el jardín.- le responde antes de bajarse del auto

\- ¿En verdad no me vas a decir?- Jedite solo encogió sus hombros.- son imposibles los dos.- Serena dijo con una sonrisa y luego Jedite salió del carro para abrirle la puerta.- Gracias.- le dijo mientras con ayuda de Jedite salía del carro.

\- De nada. Hasta aquí llego yo, tú debes seguir el sendero que te llevará a la parte trasera de la casa y ahí puedes preguntarle lo que quieras.- Los nervios de Serena empezaron a resurgir y sólo asintió.- Diviértete.- le dijo con un guiño y logró que ella volviera a sonrojarse, y con una carcajada regresó al auto para de inmediato dar vuelta y regresar a la ciudad.

\- Creo que me voy a matar con estos zapatos.- Serena se dijo a sí misma antes de empezar a caminar lo más cuidadosamente posible y así evitar una caída embarazosa, de modo que mucho no notaba lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.- Creo que necesitas aprender a usar estas cosas.

\- Y así puedas apreciar el exterior.- al escuchar esa voz que tanto le encantaba se quedó quieta en donde estaba y levantó la mirada para quedar sorprendida con lo que tenía frente a ella. Todo el jardín estaba lleno rosas, entre rojas y lilas, que esas eran sus favoritas, también había velas por todos lados y era lo único que alumbraba el lugar, y el amor de su vida caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus manos en la espalda. Al verlo así, vestido con un traje blanco recordó una conversación o más bien confesión que alguna vez le hizo

****** Flashback ********

"- ¿Qué fue todo eso de los trajes blancos que Rei te estaba molestando?

\- Nada, ya sabes que le encanta molestarme por ser la menor

\- Serena…- le dijo dándole a entender que no le creía nada y quería una explicación.

\- ¡Agh! está bien, sólo porque no quiero que me ataques con cosquillas.

\- ¿Y bien?- le pregunta un tanto impaciente ya que Serena no empezaba a hablar.

\- Sólo hice el comentario que de todos los atuendos, los trajes blancos son los que más me gustan, y que deblancotevesdemasiadobien

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Que el blanco te queda muy bien y a mí me gusta mucho cómo te ves

\- Gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Te das cuenta que no era tan difícil decirlo.

\- Te odio.- Serena le respondió intentando que sonara real pero no pudo evitar decirlo con una sonrisa.

*******-Fin del Flashback *********

\- Alguien, alguna vez, me dijo que el blanco me quedaba muy bien, así que pensé que era una buena ocasión para hacer uso de este traje.- Se quedó parado justo frente a ella y clavando su mirada en la de ella.- ¿Tú qué piensas?-

\- Yo… esto es…. Wow.- Serena estaba tan sorprendida que no encontraba palabras para expresarse.

\- Y esto, mi amor, es para ti.- finalmente Darien le entrega la rosa roja que tenía en sus manos

\- Es hermosa.- le responde con una sonrisa

\- Definitivamente.- y no se refería a la rosa, logrando que Serena se sonrojara.- Ven, quiero que veas algo antes de que entremos.- Serena toma la mano que Darien le extendía y empieza a caminar junto a él, tranquilamente y olvidando su problema con los tacones.- Y ahora, esto es lo importante del tiempo, tienes que disfrutar de esta vista.- Darien le señala como el sol se iba ocultando en el mar, los colores que aparecían en el cielo hacían que el ambiente fuera aún más romántico.

\- ¿Lo tenías todo friamente calculado?

\- Ya me conoces... - Darien se colocó justo detrás de ella, entrelazando sus brazos en la cintura de Serena, lo que ella provecho para recostarse en su pecho y el descansando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella, los dos observando la hermosa puesta de sol.

"_**Heaven will be waiting when I fall into your loving arms**_

_**I believe you'll find me there"**_

\- Creo que ya te tuve demasiado tiempo aquí afuera.- le dice al oído.- Ven, vamos adentro.- Serena asiente, y nuevamente toma la mano de Darien quien la guía hacia la casa, cuando abre la puerta dejando ver el interior, Serena se sorprende aún más. No había nada más que candelas encendidas y fotos colgando del techo, Serena empezó a observarlas y le pareció extraño lo que eran…

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Son fotos que encontré en la web, sabes que si escribes en Google "Darien Chiba novia 2006" tú apareces en muchas de ellas

\- ¿Estás seguro que dicen que soy tu novia?

\- Eso escribí yo, y este fue el resultado.- le dijo en tono de cerrar el tema

\- Apuesto que eso no es precisamente lo que dicen de mí.- no pudo evitar decirle con un tanto de nostalgia al ya saber los lindos adjetivos con los que muchas fans se referían a ella.

\- No me importa, y no me tomé el tiempo de revisar varios sitios, en realidad, sólo había un artículo que decía que eres la misteriosa novia del codiciado Darien Chiba

\- Oye, me encanta tu modestia.

\- Yo sólo repito lo que leo, pero al final, no me importa nadie más que tú, así que ellas que deseen lo que quieran

\- Me alegra que digas eso.

\- ¿Qué te pareció?-

\- Entre el jardín, la puesta de sol y esto, WOW…

\- Y lo bueno es que tus ojos dicen lo mismo, eso quiere decir que hice algo bien

\- Hiciste todo bien, esto es maravilloso. Es mucho más de lo que en algún momento me pude imaginar.- Darien atrae su rostro al de él

\- Te amo, Serena.- le dice justo antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella. Besándola de manera dulce, pero al mismo tiempo con toda la pasión que sentía por la rubia, quien alegremente correspondía a la caricia. Después de unos momentos Darien se separa de ella.- Creo que la comida se va a enfriar-

\- ¿Tú cocinaste?- pregunta incrédula

\- Quisiera decirte que sí, pero ya has probado mi comida, así que solito me delataría. Antes de sentarte, te ayudo a quitarte el abrigo.- Mientras ella empezaba a liberarse del abrigo, se sintió demasiado observada y expuesta al recordar el vestido corto y escotado que tenía bajo el mismo. Darien la ayudó, y al mismo tiempo que hacía que el la tela se desliza por los brazos de Serena, no pudo evitar acariciarlos justo después de la tela, lo que logró que pequeñas corrientes eléctricas llegaran hasta lo más profundo de sus ser. Mientras el vestido que su hermana Ami había comprado para Serena se iba revelando, Darien tenía que sacar fuerza de voluntad de donde podía para no caerle a besos en ese momento y más aún, para no arrancarle el vestido. Debía respetar que ella aún no estaba lista para dar ese paso, pero estas cosas le hacían más difícil la tarea de esperar, que no estaba seguro si agradecerle a su hermana o reprocharle que fuese tan sexy. Finalmente terminó de ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo y lo colocó en uno de los sillones.

\- Vamos, una cena muy deliciosa nos espera.- Darien tomó su mano y la guió hacia el comedor.- Princesa, la comida está lista y ya mismo se la sirvo.- La ayudó a acomodarse en la silla, como todo un caballero.-

\- Gracias.- le respondió con una sonrisa, aún se sentía demasiado observada y más aún al creer que Darien sabía lo que ella estaba usando debajo del vestido. Agradecía profundamente que la casa estaba únicamente iluminada por velas y él no podía ver el color tomate en sus mejillas.

\- He de decir que nunca había estado tan agradecido con Ami desde que se volvió mi hermana.- le dijo mientras él se sentaba en la silla que estaba a la derecha de Serena.

\- ¿Por qué será?- le preguntó muy curiosa

\- Por tu atuendo.- dijo de manera obvia.- Ella fue quien lo eligió, compró y lo envió hasta el hotel, yo sólo se lo entregué a la encargada del Spa para que te lo pudieras poner.

\- Eso es un bonito gesto de su parte.- Serena se sentía demasiado aliviada con sus palabras y saber que él no había escogido la ropa, pero lo que no entendía ¿en qué estaba pensando Ami?

\- Definitivamente… Te ves demasiado hermosa.- Serena pensó que no podía sonrojarse aún más, pero estaba equivocada.- Y más aún cuando se te sube el color.- le dijo Darien con una ligera risa al notar el color carmesí de las mejillas de Serena

\- Gracias, creo.-

\- Nada que agradecer, definitivamente soy yo el agradecido, con Dios, el Cosmos o cualquier ser que te trajo a mi vida.

\- Darien…

\- Feliz día de San Valentín, Princesa.- Darien tomó la mano derecha de Serena y deposito un tierno beso en su mano, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.-

\- Feliz día de San Valentín, Darien.- le respondió ella, lo más despacio posible ya que si hablaba más rápido sentía que no podría contener las lágrimas.-

\- Bueno, señorita, es hora de comer.- Darien se levantó y fue a la cocina por la comida, mientras que Serena tomaba un poco del agua que estaba servida e intentaba tranquilizar sus nervios. Un par de minutos después, apareció Darien con dos platos de comida.- Espero te guste, fue lo mejor que pude conseguir en tan corto tiempo, pero dicen que es uno de los mejores chefs

\- Wow, ¿me vas a cambiar?

\- No te emociones mucho, aún eres mi favorita

\- Siento que dices eso sólo porque me quieres

\- Hay algo de eso, pero tambien que me encanta cómo cocinas, así que no es sólo porque te quiero

\- Y yo tratando de librarme de la tarea de cocinar.- Darien respondió con una carcajada que contagió a Serena. Siguieron con su cena y se la pasaron platicando, haciendo planes ahora que Serena se quedaría de manera indefinida. Todo se centraba en los dos meses de vacaciones que Darien tenía antes de volver al estudio y lo que harían cuando Serena tuviera unos días libres de su trabajo. Los minutos pasaron como que si fueran segundos para ellos.

\- ¿Te gustó mi elección de comida?- le pregunta una vez habían terminado con el plato principal.

\- Definitivamente.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Y estoy seguro que te va a encantar el postre.- le dice con un guiño. Y se levanta para ir a la cocina por el postre.-

\- Deja que te ayude.- le dice a punto de levantarse de la silla

\- Oh no, princesa.- Se detiene antes de entrar a la cocina y voltea hacia donde está Serena.- Tú te quedas sentada, yo soy el mesero, asistente de mesero, botones, lo que sea. Así que espera ahí, donde estás te ves preciosa

\- Estás loco.- le dice con una sonrisa

\- Ya lo sabíamos.- Le gritó desde la cocina, mientras arreglaba el postre y volvía hacia el comedor.- Sé que te encanta el chocolate, pero lo que quería que probaras no era buena idea porque no duraría hasta ahora, así que me fui por tu segundo postre favorito, Pie de Queso y Limón.

\- En verdad estás haciendo muy buenos puntos.- le dice Serena con una sonrisa y con los ojos en el pie que tenía Darien en las manos

\- Me alegro.- Le responde con una sonrisa.- Ahora si puedes levantarte y venir conmigo, porque el postre se sirve en la sala.

\- Lo que tú digas.- Se acomodaron en el sofá y Darien le entregó su pedazo de Pie.

\- Gracias.- Probó el pie mientras Darien la miraba esperando su reacción.- Esta muy bueno.- le dice finalmente.

\- Me alegra que te gustara.- Y con eso ya empezó él a comer su pedazo.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a trabajar en tu casa?

\- Algo así, por lo menos mientras tú estás trabajando, intentaré concentrarme en un par de canciones que quiero terminar. Cuando tu estes libre, hacemos lo que quieras

\- En realidad, sabes que yo soy feliz de quedarnos en casa

\- La casa es grande así que tendremos con que entretenernos, pero, te presentare más de Orlando para que no te pierdas cuando yo no este contigo

\- He sobrevivido estos meses, así que creo que puedo lograrlo

\- Cualquier cosa menos salir

\- Bueno…

\- Creo que tenemos un par de parques pendientes en Disney y con eso no te puedes negar

\- No voy siquiera a pretender protestar.

\- Sabía que había una forma de convencerte para salir de la casa.- Serena empezó a reírse a carcajadas y al final terminó con un suspiro.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, bastante.- Serena dejó su plato en la primera mesita que se le atravesó en el camino, y de inmediato buscó la mirada zafiro de Darien donde dejó clavada su mirada celeste.- Te amo…- Esas dos simples palabras llevaban todo lo que Serena sentía por el hombre que tenía frente a ella, quien no tuvo mejor respuesta que besarla, besarla con todo el amor que sentía por ella, la pasión y el deseo que estaban guardados dentro de él, y estaba tan ocupado con ella que no notó el momento en que tiró su plato con tal de liberar sus manos y ocuparlas mejor.

Darien dejó que sus sentimientos lo guiaran, y guiaron sus labios hasta el cuello de Serena, haciéndola sentir tantas cosas que no terminaba de comprender pero que no quería que se terminaran nunca, instintivamente movió su cabeza a un lado dandole mas espacio a él, quien exploraba cada parte de su cuello y un poco más cerca de sus hombros.-

\- Darien…- dijo su nombre en casi un suspiro, pero lo suficientemente audible para que él la escuchase y, de donde pudo, sacó fuerza de voluntad para detenerse, lo cual dejó a Serena muy confundida.- ¿Darien?- intentó llamar su atención al notar que se separaba de ella.

\- Necesito un momento.- le dijo cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundo para calmarse a sí mismo.

\- ¿Por qué?- Darien finalmente abrió los ojos y con demasiada curiosidad se le quedó viendo a Serena

\- ¿Te estas quejando que me detuviera?

\- Bueno… yo…- Serena estaba lo suficientemente apenada que cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, pensando que quizás malinterpretó las intenciones de Darien.

\- ¿Sere?- preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Te estás riendo de mí.- Le dijo aún con su rostro cubierto

\- Claro que no, sólo estoy sorprendido. ¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta?- lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza.- Sí, vas a contestar mi pregunta, o sí, estás protestando porque me detuve

\- Ambas.-

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Serena?

\- Yo… yo…- Serena no estaba segura de cómo articular palabra alguna y Darien sintió ese nerviosismo, así que para ayudarla a relajarse, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes y se enfocó en el cuello de Serena justo donde se encontraba con su cuello

\- Estás tratando de decir que te gusta esto.- le dijo a Serena entre cada beso que dejaba en su que iba desde su hombro derecho hacia la parte más sensible de su oreja donde se quedó entretenido, intentando que Serena quitara sus manos de su rostro, lo cual logró en un corto tiempo haciendo que las moviera para poder jugar sus dedos en el cabello negro de Darien.- era eso lo que intentabas decir.- Darien se detuvo lo que causó que Serena abriera sus ojos nuevamente y se encontró con los ojos zafiro de Darien, llenos de amor, pero también de pasión.-

\- No te detengas. Quiero estar contigo, quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero se tuya.- le dijo sin el más mínimo tono de duda.

\- ¿Estás completamente segura?- le preguntó sólo para asegurarse que Serena no se arrepintiera después.

\- Sí, lo estoy. Te amo con todo mi ser, y no encuentro otra forma de demostrartelo. Ya no puedo ni quiero detener esto que siento dentro, quiero ser tuya en todas las formas posibles, yo soy tu regalo…- Al decir esto, Darien finalmente la soltó y se levantó del sillón donde estaban. Serena se quedó perpleja y no pudo evitar sentirse herida.

\- Eso no va a suceder en un sillón.- le dijo al notar que la había lastimado, al mismo tiempo que le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y Serena, con una sonrisa en su rostro, la aceptó para finalmente quedar frente a frente con el hombre que tanto amaba, agradeciendo a Ami por los tacones.- Esto vamos a hacerlo bien, de la mejor forma y de modo que lo disfrutes y sea especial para los dos.- lo último lo dijo en un susurro en el oído de Serena para luego volver a capturar su labios en los de él todo el deseo y, porqué no, la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, su corazón estaba que se salía de su pecho y estaba tan nervioso como si también fuera su primera vez.

Mientras Darien se encargaba de devorar la boca de Serena, ella entrelazó los brazos en su cuello, tratando de acercarse lo más posible, él no tardó en entender lo que ella pretendía y estrechó su cintura hasta que ambos sintieron sus corazones volviéndose uno solo. Entre caricias y sin dejar de besarla, Darien empezó a bajar el vestido de Serena y sin mucho esfuerzo lo removió dejándola únicamente en ropa interior.

Sin poder contenerse la llevó hasta una de las habitaciones donde con extrema dulzura la acomodando sobre la cama. Fue entonces que se separó para también quitarse la ropa, y antes de dedicarse a hacerle el amor, la contempló, admirando la ropa tan sexy que tenía puesta, pero por sobre todo, admirando la bella mujer que había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Serena, al sentirse observada vistiendo únicamente el bra, el ligero y el bóxer de encaje, por un momento tuvo dudas de lo que estaba por hacer, pero al encontrarse con esos ojos color zafiro que la miraban con deseo y amor, perdió cualquier duda y lo único que quería era pertenecerle, en cuerpo y alma, a ese hombre que le había robado el corazón a través de sus canciones.

Darien se acomodó junto a Serena, sus ojos clavados en los de ella y sus manos explorando el cuerpo por el que se volvería adicto, necesitaba constatar que eso no era un sueño y que ella estaba segura del paso que iban a dar.

\- Sabes que te amo con todo mi ser, y lo que menos quiero es que te arrepientas, ¿estás segura?- Ante las palabras de Darien, aún un poco nerviosa porque no tenía idea de lo que  
tenía que hacer, Serena empezó a explorar el pecho de Darien.

\- No tengo idea de lo que debo hacer, pero de algo estoy segura.- empezó a depositar besos por el cuello y torso de Darien.- es que quiero ser tuya completamente.- esas palabras lograron que el corazón de Darien se acelerará aún más y sin dejar que Serena dijera una palabra más, se apoderó de los labios de ella y volvió a recorrer su cuerpo para así poder grabar en su memoria cada poro de su piel, logrando que Serena emitiera pequeños gemidos y que con manos torpes y tímidas comenzará a acariciarlo.

Él se tomó su tiempo para hacerle el amor, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de frenar su líbido, esa noche se trataba de ella, quería que recordara su primera vez como la mejor noche de su vida, que el dolor que le provocaría, que era imposible evitarlo, fuese disminuido o nublado por la pasión, el deseo y la satisfacción.

" _**If my heart should shatter watching you,**_

_**That'll be one last thing I'd have to prove "**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas y todos! Perdón por la tardanza, pero creo que lo que en inicio era una historia corta, no creo que suceda, además, me cambié de trabajo y por lo tanto ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre con en el otro, así que se me dificulta un poco más eso de escribir, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible por alternarme con las dos historias y así ir avanzando en ambas. Espero les guste, y me dejen sus comentarios, jejeje, arreglé un poco la escena final del capítulo anterior, en el camino me voy dando cuenta de errores o le voy arreglando cosas, pequeños detalles, así que si vuelven a leer y ven cosas diferente es por eso. jejejeje.

Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me ayudan mucho. Sí no los contesto, pido disculpas, pero en mi cabeza loca a veces solo los leo en el correo y mi cabeza luego olvida contestar. Como siempre, se agradecen las críticas en mejora de la historia y para asegurarme que les esté gustando :)

Les deseo un año 2016 genial y lleno de puras cosas buenas y lecciones por aprender :) y muchos viajes jejejeje.

Saludos a todos,

Selene MC.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados para esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, su servidora sólo los utiliza para usos recreativos y sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Las canciones dentro de la historia son los bellos Backstreet Boys, Lose it All, Safest Place to Hide, Love is y, eventualmente, Try.**_

_**En este capítulo en particular, la canción que verán es cursiva es de Ha-Ash, así que a ellas los respectivos derechos.**_

_**+-+ LOSE IT ALL +-+**_

_**by Selene Mc**_

_**.**_

"_**And if I lose it all, there'll be nothing left to lose"**_

A la mañana siguiente, Serena despertó muy temprano y aún no estaba muy consciente de lo que había sucedido, hasta que se percató de los brazos que la rodeaban y, en especial, que no estaba usando nada más que los brazos y una sábana. En lugar de entrar en pánico o tener algún tipo de remordimiento, que una parte muy pequeña de su cabeza le recordaba que debía de tener, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y dejó que la felicidad llenara su corazón, algo que no le sucedía desde hace varios años. Sin pensarlo mucho, y, tal vez debido al frío, se acurrucó aún más cerca de Darien, quien la apretó aún más a él. Serena intentó voltearse para observarlo dormir, pero le era un poco difícil ya que podría despertarlo, luego de unos cuantos minutos, finalmente lo logró y no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro de ese hombre tan hermoso que dormía a su lado.

La sonrisa que tenía, se hizo aún más amplia en ese momento, y no pudo frenar el impulso de besarlo. Empezó como un beso inocente, un simple roce de labios, pero fue suficiente para despertar a su hermoso caballero, quien no dudó en corresponder al beso y subir la intensidad.

\- Si esa es la forma en que me vas a despertar, en cuanto lleguemos a Florida pasamos tus cosas a mi habitación.- le dice mientras con besos recorre su rostro hasta llegar a la parte más sensible de su oreja derecha

\- mmmmm, no pensé que te despertaras tan fácil.- le responde, moviendo su cuello para darle más espacio

\- Qué puedo decir, así de fácil soy

\- No te preocupes que eso ya lo sabía.- en respuesta Darien se detiene y se voltea a verla de modo que clava su mirada en la de ella y levanta la ceja derecha

\- Ah sí….- le dice bastante seductor y atrayéndola más a su cuerpo

\- Eres demasiado fácil…- le responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Creo que no puedo dejarte pasar eso….- siguiendo con su tono seductor mientras repartía besos por el cuello de Serena, siguiendo un camino más para abajo, así mismo, sus manos empezaron a moverse por todo su cuerpo.

\- Ah, sí?- intentó decirlo con un tono seco, pero los labios y las manos de Darien lograron que esas dos palabras fueran acompañadas por un gemido.

\- exacto…- y eso fue pie para que nuevamente asaltara sus labios, pero esta vez, no tenía ese toque tierno de la noche anterior, por el contrario, tenía las ganas contenidas de tantas noches que la había tenido tan cerca y tan lejos. Se detuvo por un instante y clavó sus ojos zafiro en los de ella, quien no tardó en abrirlos

\- te amo…- Serena, en cualquier otra circunstancia de su vida, y luego de tantas tristezas, hubiera dudado esas palabras, pero los ojos zafiro del hombre que la había rescado y le había enseñado a vivir, no podían mentirle. Él no sería tan cruel.

\- y yo ti.- esto lo dijo acariciando el rostro de su querido príncipe azul o, mejor dicho, ese caballero que entró a su vida para rescatarla.

Darien retomó su ataque contra los labios de su querida princesa, al mismo tiempo que sus manos volvieron a explorarla, a recorrer cada espacio de su cuerpo que ya no le eran prohibidos, asegurándose de no dejar ningun rincón olvidado. Al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo cubría el de ella y aprisionaba contra la cama.

Para Serena cada lugar donde las manos y los labios de Darien llegaban, eran como si la estuvieran quemando, cómo si la marcara. Las manos de ella también exploraban el cuerpo de él, grabando cada músculo que se hasta hace dos días, su corazón y su alma ya le pertenecían, ahora, sabía que toda ella le pertenecería para siempre. A donde fuese que la vida los llevara.

Esa mañana volvieron a unirse, sin frenos, sin miedos, tan sólo mostrarse su amor con caricias, besos y gemidos. Cada uno gritaba el nombre del otro, hasta que llegaron a ese punto de éxtasis y amor absoluto.

"_**Without your lips on my **_

_**You know I can´t breathe:"**_

Después de unos minutos en los que permanecieron inmóviles, Darien recostado sobre Serena, hasta que, en definitiva, ya le resultaba muy pesado y decidió quejarse por ello.

\- Darien….

\- mmmm….- fue lo único que logró responderle

\- estás muy pesado.-

\- me tienes que aguantar.- se acurrucó más a ella, dejando su rostro en el espacio del cuello de ella

\- Sólo intenta no aplastarme.- casi le suplicó

\- Estoy cómodo.- fue su respuesta

\- Si así empiezas, no es buena idea que me mude a tu habitación, creo que conservaré la mía.- eso logró que Darien levantara su rostro y con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo notar su inconformidad

\- Chantajista…- Dicho esto, depositó un beso en los labios de Serena para luego acomodarse a un lado de ella, pero siempre atrayéndola lo más posible a él

\- Así, si.- le dice mientras se acomoda para usarlo ella de almohada.- Hasta puedo volver a dormir

\- ¿Quién te manda a levantarte tan temprano?

\- ya, déjame dormir- Darien depositó un tierno beso en la frente de ella, y por impulso empezó a tararear una de las canciones favoritas de Serena.- Ten cuidado, o me puedo acostumbrar.- le dijo ya medio dormida.

\- No estaría mal.-

\- luego no te quejes.- Darien le contestó con una sonrisa a lo que Serena se acurrucó aún más a su pecho y por cansancio se quedó dormida y Darien no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Un par de horas después, Serena despertó y en un intento de atender necesidades personales, logró zafarse del abrazo de Darien, pero al momento que iba a levantarse, la mano de Darien se lo impidió.

\- ¿Pensabas abandonarme?- Serena volteó a verlo.

\- Tal vez, pero primero necesito atender asuntos personales, incluyendo una ducha

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para la última parte?- le dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro

\- Creo que no es la primera vez que lo hago, así que no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir.- le respondió con un toque de ironía, lo cual causó que Darien la soltara a causa del ataque de risa que le dio, Serena aprovechó para finalmente levantarse y entrar al baño, asegurándose de que escuchara el click del seguro. Después de un par de minutos y con una sonrisa, Darien se acomodó en la cama y volvió a quedarse dormido, y no era como que se le dificultara hacerlo.

Serena tan sólo sonrió por la locura del hombre de su vida y se preparó para ducharse, a pesar de que estaba más que feliz, su cuerpo estaba un tanto adolorido y agradeció el agua caliente. Después de varios minutos, en especial cuando su estómago protestó, salió de la ducha y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su maleta y volvió a la habitación, se encontró con un Darien con cara de niño pequeño que había vuelto al mundo de los sueños y decidió ir a la cocina a preparar algo para el desayuno, pretendía sorprenderlo con el desayuno en la cama. Llegó a la cocina y se dedicó a inspeccionar lo que había disponible, y con los ánimos que tenía no le importó nada y se puso a cocinar muy amenamente y cantando el repertorio de canciones que estaban casi acorde con su situación.

Darien despertó y notó que le faltaba alguien entre sus brazos, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ver si aún estaba ahí, al notar la puerta sin seguro, se vistió con el primer pantalón que sele puso en el camino, y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina, el otro lugar donde se le ocurría que Serena podría estar.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con todo un espectáculo, Serena estaba cocinando y también dando concierto.

"_desde que llegaste tú_

_me cambiaste el universo_

_destapaste todo el sentimiento_

_siempre es tu mayor virtud_

_desaparecer mis miedos_

_me desarmas con tus argumentos_

_yo, jamás creí en las cosas del amor_

_y tú, lograste transformar mi corazón"_

Darien no dudó en acomodarse en la pared y observarla, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla tan animada, y cualquier temor con el que había despertado se esfumó

_te has vuelto cada sueño de mi almohada _

_mi café de las mañanas_

_la sonrisa que se escapa sin querer_

_te haz vuelto una respuesta anticipada_

_un amuleto de batalla_

_mi pasado, mi presente y mi después_

_te amo más que ayer_

Serena estaba muy concentrada cantando y evitando quemar el desayuno que no se había percatado de su audiencia hasta que se volteó para tomar algo de una de las mesas en la cocina. Se encontró con el hombre a quien le dedicaba la canción que estaba cantando, y al ver su sonrisa decidió corresponderle y cantar con más fuerzas, usando la espátula de micrófono.

_"desde que llegaste tú_

_son mejores mis momentos_

_a mi vida pones condimentos_

_yo, jamás creí en las cosas del amor_

_y tú, lograste transformar mi corazón_

_te has vuelto cada sueño de mi almohada _

_mi café de las mañanas_

_la sonrisa que se escapa sin querer_

_te haz vuelto una respuesta anticipada_

_mi amuleto de batalla_

_mi pasado, mi presente y mi después_

_te amo más que ayer_

_y si amarte es un delito_

_que me juzguen ahora mismo _

_culpable, enamorada estoy de ti"_

Cuando la canción terminó, primero se aseguró de apagar la estufa para evitar que la comida se quemase. para luego volver a ver a Darien, quien le aplaudía

\- Gracias, gracias.- hizo un saludo de agradecimiento como si estuviera en un concierto, y Darien aprovechó para acercarse a ella y estrecharla en sus brazos.

\- Pensé que te habías escapado.- le dice con los ojos entrecerrados a modo de reproche

\- Lo pensé, pero me ganó el hambre.- le respondió quitada de pena

\- ¿Así que querías huir? Temo que ya no te soltaré.- la abrazó aún más fuerte

\- ya qué.- bajó los hombros en resignación y Darien aprovechó para darle un beso, después de un momento se separó de ella juntando su frente con la de ella, ambos permanecieron con lo ojos cerrados por un mar de minutos, hasta que Serena decidió romperlo.- en verdad espero que nunca me sueltes.- le dijo en casi tono de súplica y desde lo más profundo de su alma.-

\- no lo haré, princesa, no lo haré.- y la abrazó nuevamente, depositando un beso en su cabeza.

\- ¿Gustas desayunar?- le dijo cambiando su tono a uno más casual y cambiando de tema

\- tengo otro tipo de ideas para eso, pero, veo que ya cocinaste, así que desayunemos..-

\- eres un caso perdido. Ve y siéntate.-

\- sí, señora.- Le sonrió y depositó un beso fugaz en los labios de Serena antes de ir hacia el desayunador y acomodarse donde Serena ya había colocado un set de platos para los dos. Serena no tardó en llegar y servir la comida en ambos platos y acomodarse en la silla frente a Darien. Desayunaron entre platica, bromas, risas y mimos.

\- Qué quieres hacer hoy?

\- Cualquier cosa.- Contestó de lo más inocente, pero Darien le respondió con una mirada pícara.- Menos eso.- a lo que la sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de niño regañado.- ya déjate de payasadas.- le reprendió tratando de no carcajearse.

\- Bueno, podemos ir a caminar por Southampton aprovechando que aún no hay tanto frío o nieve.

\- Me parece una buena idea, aunque no sé si mi ropa sea la adecuada para estos climas tan fríos que no se dan en Florida

\- Recuerdo, que te quejaste del frío hace un par de semanas

\- No pensé que esto estuviera peor

\- Bueno, no se preocupe, princesa, en tu maleta vienen un par de prendas extras para esos casos, noté que la hiciste a la carrera

\- culpable, sólo metí lo primero que se me cruzó en el camino

\- Lo imaginé, así que por eso hice un par de compras extras

\- Gracias.- le dijo un tanto apenada.- Bueno, señor, mientras yo voy a arreglarme, usted se encarga de lavar los platos y demás utensilios.

\- no es justo.- le responde con un puchero

\- bueno, yo cociné, así que esto te toca a ti…- se levanta de la silla y se acerca a él para depositar un beso en la mejilla.- te amo

\- con esos sobornos, quién dice que no. También te amo.- Serena le sonrió triunfante y regresa a la habitación para cambiarse a algo más abrigado y decente. Darien no tardó en regresar a la habitación y arreglarse para salir, lo cual hicieron en menos de una hora.

Darien la llevó a conocer el pequeño pueblo que acogía a ricos y famosos, y en el que lograban estar tranquilos sin mayor interrupción ya que nadie sabía que él estaría ahí, pero tampoco lograron esquivar paparazzis completamente, pero estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no se percataron de ello. Comieron en un restaurante no tan sofisticado y luego regresaron a la casa para terminar de pasar la tarde/noche viendo la televisión y a puro mimo.

"_**And if I lose it all, there'll be nothing left to lose"**_


End file.
